


feliz cumpleaños (que chingados)

by rainbowblue13



Series: how did we get here? [18]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, B O R T H, F/M, Gen, Texts From Last Night, im gonna add tags as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: rubenMD: You're telling me Sonny almost forgot his own borthday?rubenMD: *Birthdayusnavy: BORTHusnavy: and yes, but we were busyrubenMD: De La Vegas, forgetting the most important dates. Amazing.Or, the guys are invited to a birthday party.





	1. Que linda esta la mañana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLivelyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLivelyLady/gifts).



> (Gifted to LovelyLivelyLady bc of their prompt in a later chapter!)  
> \- can you believe that in all of these installments im pretty sure this is the first time i tag anything with "texting" in any shape or form  
> \- sorry i keep disappearing but now my love for these boys (tm) has been reignited  
> \- also this is very convoluted!! theres a lot of ppl!! sorry theres so many ppl in el barrio  
> \- andfeel free to point out if i fucked up my sources at one point and/or contradicted myself, i havent watched ITH in a while honestly (goddamn, i gotta get on that)  
> \- there'll be possible triggers in later chapters (which i'll warn appropiately!) and also i have no idea how long this'll be ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- sorry if some of the random spanish is confusing, i got too bilingual

**usnavy:**  guys  
 **usnavy:** guys  
 **usnavy:**  gUYS  
 **usnavy:**  !!!!!!!  
 **rubenMD:**  What's up?  
 **usnavy:**  you are both officially invited to sonny's birthday!  
 **rubenMD:**  Oh nice! He's turning 18 right?  
 **usnavy:**  yup!  
 **ahamildude:**  ssorey whatd i misd  
 **rubenMD:**  Jesus christ Alex, please tell me you're not having a stroke  
 **ahamildude:**  nO  
 **rubenMD:**  Thank you  
 **ahamildude:**  imms aldrefy dcead  
 **rubenMD:**  Nevermind  
 **ahamildude:**  OH IS IT SNNYTS BORTH  
 **ahamildude:**  NIVE  
 **ahamildude:**  *NICDE  
 **ahamildude:**  *NICE  
 **usnavy:**  "borth"  
 **rubenMD:**  "Happy Borth"  
 **ahamildude:**  whtever lmao  
 **ahamildude:**  lmmee jsut,,,, have cffe and i'll be  
 **usnavy:**  ¿?  
 **rubenMD:**  The emojis don't load for me either  
 **ahamildude:**  too bsd  
 **ahamildude:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
 **rubenMD:** Rude  
 **rubenMD:**  Anyway, when's the party?  
 **usnavy:**  this weekend! sorry if it was kinda last minute, we got caught up with college searches  
 **rubenMD:**  You're telling me Sonny almost forgot his own borthday?  
 **rubenMD:**  *Birthday  
 **usnavy:**  BORTH  
 **usnavy:**  and yes, but we were busy  
 **rubenMD:**  De La Vegas, forgetting the most important dates. Amazing.  
 **usnavy:**  it was just this once  
 **rubenMD:**  When's your birthday?  
 **ahamildude:**  okAY im back  
 **ahamildude:**  at least now i can type  
 **usnavy:**  it's march 1st  
 **ahamildude:**  what is?  
 **usnavy:** my borthday  
 **ahamildude:**  WHY IS EVERYONE MAKING THAT TYPO  
 **usnavy:**  oh no, i did it on purpose  
 **ahamildude:**  ,,,, why  
 **usnavy:**  it's funny!  
 **usnavy:**  borth  
 **usnavy:**  like that spacing thing we do sometimes!  
 **usnavy:**  b o r t h  
 **ahamildude:**  im cryinf  
 **usnavy:**  what, por qué?  
 **ahamildude:**  youve grown so much,,,

_rubenMD has added epa.nessa to the chat_

**epa.nessa:**  yeah, usnavi asked me his own birthday like 2 minutes ago  
 **rubenMD:**  Thanks!  
 **usnavy:**  ¡TRAICIONERA!  
 **epa.nessa:**  love u babe!

_epa.nessa has left the chat_

**rubenMD:**  Proved my point  
 **usnavy:**  t r a i t o r  
 **ahamildude:**  anyway  
 **ahamildude:**  the party!  
 **usnavy:**  aja! can you guys make it?  
 **ahamildude:**  i will tell the secret service that unless north korea decides to shoot those nudes they cannot come within a 5 mile radius of me  
 **ahamildude:**  NUKES*  
 **ahamildude:**  I MEANT NUKES  
 **rubenMD:**  Damn, cant believe alexander is sleeping with the enemy  
 **ahamildude:**  delete ur account  
 **usnavy:**  GUYS  
 **rubenMD:**  Yes, I can make it, don't worry  
 **usnavy:**  :D  
 **rubenMD:**  Question: why do you never capitalize words if your mayus key isn't broken anymore?  
 **usnavy:**  ¿no se? guess i'm too lazy  
 **ahamildude:**  usnavi is one of my people  
 **rubenMD:**  My god  
 **ahamildude:**  YO NAVI  
 **usnavy:**  ¿que paso?  
 **ahamildude:**  whos gonna be at the party?  
 **rubenMD:**  Yeah I was meaning to ask that, actually  
 **rubenMD:**  I figure most of el barrio will show up  
 **usnavy:**  you are correct!  
 **usnavy:**  highlights are: Benny, Daniela, Carla, Vanessa, Pete, both the Rosario's, and you guys!  
 **usnavy:**  piragua guy might show up too i dunno  
 **ahamildude:**  okay i have Questions  
 **ahamildude:**  1) how many of those people are even his age  
 **ahamildude:** 2) are the rosarios ninas parents? also is she coming?  
 **ahamildude:**  3) who the fuck is piragua guy  
 **rubenMD:**  As far as I know, only Pete, but there are other barrio kids showing up I think?  
 **usnavy:**  yes  
 **usnavy:**  also yup they're nina's parents!! she couldnt make it, unfortunately. it's too close to her washington trip.  
 **ahamildude:**  aw, thats a shame  
 **ahamildude:**  i wanted to meet the power bisexual  
 **usnavy:**  why do you always call her that? she has other qualities  
 **ahamildude:** *smart power bisexual  
 **rubenMD:**  To answer your last question, Piragua Guy is the guy from el barrio that sells piraguas. He's really nice!  
 **ahamildude:**  whats his actual name?  
 **rubenMD:**  Uh  
 **rubenMD:**  Navi?  
 **usnavy:**  i have no idea, actually  
 **ahamildude:**  how long have you known him??  
 **usnavy:**  he used to babysit me sometimes  
 **rubenMD:**  What??  
 **ahamildude:**  HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HIS NAME, USNAVI  
 **usnavy:**  IT'S NOT JUST ME  
 **usnavy:**  NO ONE FROM EL BARRIO KNOWS  
 **usnavy:**  not even daniela, and that's saying something  
 **ahamildude:**  cryptid piragua guy  
 **rubenMD:**  Actually, yes  
 **ahamildude:**  hey dude, can we talk to these ppl prior to the party?? like when we went to the awards thing?  
 **usnavy:** that's actually a good idea!  
 **usnavy:**  gimme a sec

* * *

 

_usnavy has added (sonnysideup, pete, chili.domini.cu.rican, Damniela, epa.nessa, dispatchyo, NinaRos, Camila.R, ahamildude, rubenMD) to the chat_

_usnavy has named the chat "SONNY'S BIRTHDAY"_

_usnavy has changed the chat name to "SONNY'S BORTH"_

**ahamildude:**  10/10 name  
 **usnavy:**  thank you  
 **usnavy:**  SO GUYS BEFORE YOU START TYPING  
 **usnavy:**  i didnt add Kevin R. because he hasn't figured out texting yet, and i added nina to make her feel included even though she won't be attending  
 **NinaRos:**  Appreciate it! Miss you guys a lot :(  
 **sonnysideup:**  <3  
 **ahamildude:**  the true question is where piragua guy is  
 **rubenMD:**  If no one knows his name, how would anyone know his number?  
 **chili.domini.cu.rican:**  I have his number if you want!! :D  
 **usnavy:**  qUE

_chili.domini.cu.rican has added scraping.by!_

**scraping.by!:**  Hola!  
 **chili.domini.cu.rican:**  He probably won't talk much but at least he'll see the texts :D  
 **usnavy:**  i'll ask how you got his number later  
 **Damniela:**  Coño, even I didn't know  
 **usnavy:**  ¡¡ANYWAY!!  
 **usnavy:**  most of you guys have heard of ruben but i also wanted to introduce you to my other friend, Alexander!  
 **ahamildude:**  u can call me alex lmao  
 **sonnysideup:**  sup  
 **Camila.R:**  Hello! Nice to meet you (technically)  
 **Camila.R:**  Since it doesn't count through the phone  
 **NinaRos:**  Hey Alex! How're things going in the White House?  
 **rubenMD:**  Let's actually not talk about politics right now!  
 **rubenMD:** Alex! I see you typing! Stop!  
 **ahamildude:**  f i n e  
 **chili.domini.cu.rican:**  Why'd you ask him about the white house? o_0  
 **dispatchyo:**  You guys are blowing up my phone, calm down please

 **usnavy:** BENNYYYY

 **sonnysideup:**  BENNYYYYYY  
 **dispatchyo:**   Also Ruben is the guy who moved in with you after knowing you for a few weeks, right?  
 **rubenMD:**  That's me.  
 **dispatchyo:**   Alright.  
 **ahamildude:**  um  
 **usnavy:**  so all of you are coming, right? nina excluded  
 **NinaRos:** :(  
 **ahamildude:**  yee  
 **rubenMD:**  Yup  
 **dispatchyo:**   I might be late but I'll be there!  
 **Damniela:**  Sí  
 **chili.domini.cu.rican:**  Wouldn't miss it for the world! ^_^  
 **Camila.R:**  Claro! Me and Kevin are bringing over pozole  
 **sonnysideup:**  NICE  
 **scraping.by!:**  ¡Yo voy!  
 **usnavy:**  pete?  
 **sonnysideup:**  ofc pete is coming navi, why you even ask  
 **Camila.R:**  L O L!  
 **NinaRos:**  Never say that again oh my god  
 **Camila.R:**  Just because you're some big shot Harvard person doesn't mean I'm not your mom! No seas insolente!  
 **dispatchyo:**   Yeah Nina, shame on you  
 **Camila.R:**  See, even your boyfriend agrees!  
 **sonnysideup:**  yea nina, why you so rude  
 **NinaRos:**  WHY IS EVERYONE TEAMING UP AGAINST ME  
 **usnavy:**  because you're ditching us :(  
 **Damniela:**  Ya no hay respeto  
 **chili.domini.cu.rican:**  Nina has better things to do than hang out with us >:-|  
 **NinaRos:**  Oh my god, I hate all of you  
 **NinaRos:**  Except for you Ruben, you're the only one on my side  
 **rubenMD:**  Thanks?  
 **ahamildude:**  what abt me  
 **NinaRos:**  I'm neutral about you  
 **ahamildude:**  fair, tbh  
 **rubenMD:**  Vanessa hasn't said anything in the chat so far, is that normal?  
 **usnavy:**  oh yea, she's coming to the party, but she completely ignores big group chats unless she absolutely needs something from them  
 **pete:**  god, i wish that were me  
 **sonnysideup:**  shut up, this is literally the first message yuouve sent since navi added u  
 **ahamildude:**  lmao, get fucked  
 **Camila.R:**  Hey, watch your language!! Haha  
 **ahamildude:**  who are u again  
 **usnavy:**  ALEX  
 **NinaRos:**  Oh my god, he's gonna die  
 **ahamildude:**  full offense but i can say whatever the fuck i want??  
 **Camila.R:**  I was just kidding before but what is wrong with you!?  
 **ahamildude:**  i mean, arent both pete and sonny legal adults  
 **Damniela:**  Why's this pendejo trying to fight Camila?  
 **rubenMD:**  Oh my g o d  
 **usnavy:**  alex, please stop typing i beg of you  
 **ahamildude:**  excUSE you i am the Secretary of Treasury of the united states and if i wanna swear!! im gonna fucking swear!!  
 **usnavy:**  hey ruben remember when i said this group chat was a really good idea  
 **rubenMD:**  Yup  
 **usnavy:**  guess what! it wasn't  
 **chili.domini.cu.rican:**  You're the who of the what now?! :O  
 **ahamildude:**  um  
 **Damniela:**  I already told you he was in the government, Carla  
 **pete:**  yea i just googled it  
 **rubenMD:**  That's how I found out too. Ah, the nostalgia.  
 **Damniela:**  I never asked but Usnavi, how on earth did you get a government official as your friend?  
 **usnavy:**  long story  
 **ahamildude:**  tbh  
 **Camila.R:** Listen chamaco, si crees que me importa un frijol que parte del gobierno te echas te equivocas!! Aqui me tratas a mi y a mi familia con respeto!! Si nos intentas hablar así otra vez te voy a partir la madre con mi chancla, ENTIENDES?!?  
 **dispatchyo:**   Oh snap  
 **Damniela:**  You got chewed out and spit out, cabrón  
 **NinaRos:**  ¡Esa es mi mamá! Love you <3  
 **ahamildude:**  im sorry, it wont happen again ms. rosario  
 **rubenMD:**  Did  
 **rubenMD:**  Did Alex just apologise  
 **rubenMD:**  Willingly??  
 **sonnysideup:**  this is hilarious omfg  
 **ahamildude:**  im gonna step away from the chat for like 10 mins. bc i feel bad  
 **Camila.R:**  Make that fifteen  
 **ahamildude:**  yes ma'am

_ahamildude has left the chat_

**rubenMD:**  Oh my god  
 **dispatchyo:** That was amazing  
 **Camila.R:**  ¡Gracias! :)  
 **NinaRos:**  From what little I've seen of him, Alex seems... intense  
 **Camila.R:**  He reminds me of your father, actually. L O L!  
 **chili.domini.cu.rican:**  No me diga :O!  
 **rubenMD:**  He's a true chaotic neutral  
 **dispatchyo:**   I was just going to say that  
 **usnavy:**  my two favorite bros, bonding :')  
 **dispatchyo:** Uh, no  
 **sonnysideup:**  ?????? what about mee  
 **usnavy:**  youre my cuz, not my bro  
 **sonnysideup:**  alright, ill let that one slide  
 **pete:**  after all, you're /my/ true bro  
 **sonnysideup:**  awww  
 **Camila.R:**  What a sweet friendship!  
 **NinaRos:**  Yes! Great friends! And bros!  
 **sonnysideup:**  bffs lol

* * *

 

 **rubenMD:**  Uuuuuuuh  
 **rubenMD:**  You wanna explain that whole thing in the sonny chat?  
 **usnavy:**  oh that  
 **usnavy:**  i probably shouldve told you guys sooner  
 **ahamildude:** im out of the chat what did i miss  
 **usnavy:**  so, look, camila and kevin are good people, they're great  
 **usnavy:**  just uh, a bit. old fashioned.  
 **ahamildude:**  i have a bad feeling about that phrase  
 **usnavy:**  not THAT kind of old fashioned, just in the sense that they automatically assume people are straight  
 **usnavy:**  when that's not really the case  
 **usnavy:**  and so they're a bit dense when it comes to "best bros" and "gal pals" dating  
 **rubenMD:**  So?  
 **usnavy:**  they haven't figured out sonny and pete are dating, basically  
 **rubenMD:** Oooh  
 **ahamildude:**  and how am i, a polyamorous bisexual, to survive  
 **ahamildude:**  actually, scratch that  
 **ahamildude:**  how do they deal with their very bisexual daughter  
 **usnavy:**  they don't know about that either, as far as i'm aware  
 **rubenMD:**  Wow, that sucks  
 **usnavy:**  they wouldn't react badly, she just hasn't gotten around to it  
 **ahamildude:**  gotta keep it on the dl then?  
 **usnavy:**  Sipi  
 **rubenMD:**  Anything else? I dont want to accidentally out anyone  
 **usnavy:**  i think that's it. but then again i'm apparently "oblivious" and "wouldn't know romantic feelings if they hit me in the face"  
 **rubenMD:**  That sounds... specific  
 **ahamildude:**  how does that even come up in conversation

* * *

 

 _A few minutes earlier_  
 **usnavy:**  ey  
 **usnavy:**  hey  
 **usnavy:**  heyheyhey  
 **usnavy:**  guess what  
 **usnavy:**  ¡te amo!  
 **epa.nessa:**  Aww youre so cheesy  
 **epa.nessa:**  Love you too!  
 **usnavy:**  have you seen the group chat?  
 **epa.nessa:**  I'm lurking through the messages  
 **epa.nessa:**  Alex got ooowned by Camila  
 **usnavy:**  he did, it was great  
 **epa.nessa:**  oh boy  
 **epa.nessa:**  "sweet friendship"  
 **epa.nessa:**  who's gonna tell her  
 **usnavy:**  no one  
 **usnavy:** unless both sonny and pete decide to  
 **epa.nessa:**  I know, i know  
 **epa.nessa:**  It's just funny how many incognito gays are around the barrio  
 **epa.nessa:**  Nina, Pete, Sonny, you, etc.  
 **usnavy:**  i'm not gay?? i'm literally dating you, a woman, and i am a man. kind of goes against the definition  
 **epa.nessa:**  So's Nina, but gay is an umbrella term :P  
 **usnavy:**  i'm not bi either??  
 **epa.nessa:**  Oh sweetie  
 **usnavy:**  i'm not! plus, how would YOU know??  
 **epa.nessa:**  Okay, you're right that no one can define you besides yourself  
 **epa.nessa:**  But also, you're very oblivious  
 **usnavy:**  am not!  
 **epa.nessa:**  How long did it take you to figure out sonny and pete were a thing?  
 **usnavy:**  uh  
 **epa.nessa:**  Navi, no offense, but you wouldn't know romantic feelings if they hit you in the face  
 **usnavy:**  you're impossible  
 **epa.nessa:**  I know ;)

* * *

 

 **usnavy:**  it doesn't matter  
 **usnavy:**  anyway! tomorrow at the party you guys are free to come, i'll just have to ask it's without a plus one  
 **usnavy:**  just because it'll already be packed with people  
 **ahamildude:**  aight  
 **rubenMD:**  I have no one that loves me in my life, so that won't be an issue  
 **usnavy:**  NO. ENOUGH. BASTA.  
 **usnavy:**  NO MORE SELF DEPRECATING JOKES  
 **usnavy:**  YOU HAVE LOTS OF PEOPLE THAT LOVE YOU!  
 **usnavy:**  WE LOVE YOU!! ALEX TELL RUBEN WE LOVE HIM  
 **ahamildude:**  love you man  
 **ahamildude:**  no homo  
 **rubenMD:**  I??  
 **usnavy:**  I LOVE YOU RUBEN  
 **usnavy:**  DEAL WITH IT  
 **rubenMD:**  ??¿??!?;  
 **rubenMD:** How am I supposed to react??  
 **rubenMD:**  I love you guys too?¿? I guess????  
 **ahamildude:** thank  
 **rubenMD:**  A a a h  
 **ahamildude:**  while we let ruben recover from usnavi's love declaration  
 **ahamildude:**  whats the party gonna be like? what time?  
 **usnavy:**  it starts at 9, ends when people leave  
 **ahamildude:**  but will there be Food  
 **ahamildude:**  and Booze  
 **rubenMD:**  IT WASN'T A LOVE DECLARATION ALEX SHUT UP  
 **rubenMD:**  Also Sonny isn't legal yet  
 **usnavy:**  of course there'll be food and booze, it's his 18th borthday!  
 **rubenMD:**  What  
 **rubenMD:**  You DO know the legal age is at 21 right?  
 **rubenMD:**  He could get arrested  
 **ahamildude:** ruben  
 **ahamildude:**  my man  
 **ahamildude:**  did you never drink underage?  
 **rubenMD:**  No?  
 **usnavy:**  wow, i think this is the first time im not the innocent one on something  
 **rubenMD:**  What if someone reports it??  
 **usnavy:**  it's nothing fancy, just a lot of tequila and bacardi  
 **ahamildude:**  nice  
 **rubenMD:**  Oh my god  
 **rubenMD:**  At least tell me there will be stuff to drink besides alcohol  
 **usnavy:**  yeah! we're not maniacs  
 **usnavy:**  there'll be jarritos, horchata, jamaica, coke, etc.  
 **rubenMD:**  Oh sweet  
 **ahamildude:**  im ready to get fucked and have a good time  
 **usnavy:**  as long as you dont destroy any private or public property, sure, go wild  
 **usnavy:**  also do NOT embarass sonny, this is a big moment  
 **ahamildude:**  you have my word  
 **ahamildude:**  ill be responsible  
 **rubenMD:**  Famous last words

* * *

 

 **rubenMD:**  Send me a message when you wake up please!  
 **ahamildude:**  gmrfong  
 **rubenMD:**  What  
 **ahamildude:**  *mornifbg  
 **rubenMD:**  Close enough  
 **rubenMD:**  Uh Alex, how much do you remember of last night?  
 **ahamildude:**  tequila, balloons anf sciscxors  
 **rubenMD:**  Oh boy  
 **rubenMD:**  You should prepare yourself to look in the mirror  
 **ahamildude:**  whait  
 **ahamildude:**  whst day is it  
 **rubenMD:**  Sunday  
 **ahamildude:**  wT HAPPENDD AT THE PRTY  
 **ahamildude:**  oops, casplock  
 **rubenMD:**  Let's just say "a lot"  
 **ahamildude:** welp  
 **ahamildude:**  nother qwestuon  
 **ahamildude:**  hwere am i  
 **ahamildude:**  ???  
 **rubenMD:**  Vanessa's place  
 **ahamildude:**  oh  
 **ahamildude:**  Oh  
 **ahamildude:**  O H  
 **ahamildude:**  DID I DO A BAD  
 **rubenMD:**  What??  
 **ahamildude:**  DID I DO A B A D  
 **rubenMD:**  You didn't sleep with Vanessa calm down  
 **ahamildude:**  oh okay phe w  
 **ahamildude:** yea actually ur right if she hooked up w/ anyone sides usnavi itd be you lmao  
 **ahamildude:** that scare really sobered me up woah  
 **rubenMD:**  I... okay  
 **rubenMD:**  Have you looked in the mirror yet? Or checked any of the group chats?  
 **ahamildude:**  whys that plural?  
 **rubenMD:**  I'll take that as a no  
 **ahamildude:**  whats up w/ the whole mirror thing? did it involve permanent makers or ink?  
 **rubenMD:**  Nope  
 **rubenMD:**  Just, uh, go look  
 **ahamildude:**  i  
 **ahamildude:**  im  
 **ahamildude:**  wh  
 **ahamildude:**  ???!?!?!!!!?!?  
 **rubenMD:**  Okay, just stay calm  
 **ahamildude:**  whO THE FUCK CUT MY HAIR  
 **ahamildude:**  I WILL FUCK THEM U P  
 **ahamildude:**  AND MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN  
 **ahamildude:**  THEY WILL RUE THE DAY THEY CROSSED ME  
 **ahamildude:**  WHAT FUCKER  
 **ahamildude:**  CUT  
 **ahamildude:**  MY  
 **ahamildude:**  B E AU T I F U L  
 **ahamildude:**  HAIR???  
 **rubenMD:**  You did  
 **ahamildude:**  im sorry i did What  
 **rubenMD:**  Do you remember anything at ALL from the party?  
 **ahamildude:**  im a blackout drunk sort of guy  
 **rubenMD:**  Clearly  
 **rubenMD:**  Try reading through the group chats to get an idea, I'll go make coffee and pick you up


	2. Alexander's messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahamildude: PE TE  
> ahamildude: HWERE ARE THE SCICCORS  
> pete: there were some next to the presents i think, why?  
> ahamildude: HTANK
> 
> Or, Alex is very drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- YES THERE ARE TIME JUMPS NOW  
> \- within the story i'll be clarifying the timeline but if u get too confused/something doesnt add up lemme kno!!  
> \- thank u to the ppl that followed i prolly wont update much on my writing blog but i appreciate u  
> \- and also thank u to all that are still reading my series despite the time gap. Y'ALL ARE SO SUPPORTIVE!!  
> \- and now, lets look at what a dumbass the secretary of

**The Saturday of the party**

_7:52_

 

**usnavy:** guys another warning

**usnavy:** karaoke will be taking place bc it's tradition

**usnavy:** and also dancing

**usnavy:** so be prepared to participate in both!

**rubenMD:** I can't sing at all

**ahamildude:** ditto

**usnavy:** dude, you rap in cabinet battles

**ahamildude:**  well yea but i cant do lpyrical stuff

**ahamildude:**  im fuckign ready to dance tho!!! fcuck yea

**rubenMD:** I know you don't have autocorrect but you're making more typos than usual

**ahamildude:**  loool

**rubenMD:** Are you drunk already

**ahamildude:**  i needed a prepdre to hte party

**ahamildude:** dont worry, i'll type better from now on i swaer

**usnavy:** i'm actually concerned, alex

**ahamildude:** no worries man, im not gonna do anything stupid

**ahamildude:**  i can work on three pints of sam adams

**rubenMD:** Whatever you say

**rubenMD:** I already sorted the paper plates Navi, anything else?

**usnavy:** we need cups

**rubenMD:** I think Sonny has them

**usnavy:** every time!! damn

* * *

_9:16_

 

**ahamildude:** this party is hella

**usnavy:** yes!! all going well so far

**rubenMD:** There's a lot of people, that's for sure

**ahamildude:** yoo they have fuckin LIGHTS and EVERHTUNG MAN

**ahamildude:** woha okay this bacardi is strogner than anticipated

**ahamildude:** shoudknt have mixed wiht vodka

**rubenMD:** YOU SHOULD NEVER MIX ALCOHOLS, ALEX

**ahamildude:** too late lma o

**rubenMD:** You're unbelievable

**ahamildude:** LETS DANVCE

**ahamildude:** I WANNA GROOVE

**rubenMD:** If it keeps you from chugging another glass, then sure haha

* * *

_10:36_

 

_usnavy has sent a photo_

 

**usnavy:** damn alex is really getting into that karaoke

**rubenMD:** Alejandra Guzmán will do that to you

**usnavy:** big fan?

**rubenMD:** I prefer Joaquin Sabina but yeah

**ahamildude:** I SNAG BREAITUFLLY

**ahamildude:** *SANG

**rubenMD:** Because THAT'S the word that needed correction, apparently

* * *

_10:48_

 

**ahamildude:** yO BENNY

**ahamildude:** UR GNNA THANM ME IN A BIT

**dispatchyo:** Who's this?

**ahamildude:** IT'S YA BOI ALLXENADER HMAILTON

**dispatchyo:** Ohhh, the one that's super wasted! Sup

**ahamildude:** YUOR WELCOME IN ADVSNACE

**dispatchyo:** Sure thing bud

* * *

_10:51_

 

_sonnysideup has added pete, ahamildude, Damniela, NinaRos, rubenMD to the chat_

_sonnysideup has named the chat "incog(ay)nito"_

 

**sonnysideup:** there is a problem ladies and gents

**Damniela:**  What's up?

**pete:**  ms. Rosario was asking sonny a lot of questions and he slipped and said "boyfriend"

**ahamildude:** whyat is happeign

**sonnysideup:**  he literally just explained dude

**sonnysideup:** i added u four cause ruben saw it happen, i kno nina knows her mom well, dani has helped out with these situations before, and i know alex is very bi so he must have experience with this

**pete:**  @NinaRos pls help us

**ahamildude:** loool shesg not gnna answer for a while, trusyt me

**sonnysideup:** nvm ur too wasted to help for now

 

_sonnysideup has removed ahamildude from the chat_

* * *

_12:15_

 

**rubenMD:** Okay Alex, you drank the water Carla gave you right?

**ahamildude:** ye a a a h

**ahamildude:** im slightly more sober

**ahamildude:** i think sonny needs help with something?? could u tell usnavi

**rubenMD:** Sure thing

**ahamildude:** tha n k

**ahamildude:** u u u g h it's so h o t

**rubenMD:** The fan broke

**rubenMD:** Long story

**ahamildude:** u hav a scrunchie??

**rubenMD:** Why would I have one of all people?

**rubenMD:** Ask Vanessa or something if she has a liga

**ahamildude:** dw i got htis

* * *

_12:17_

 

**ahamildude:** PE TE

**ahamildude:** HWERE ARE THE SCICCORS

**pete:**  there were some next to the presents i think, why?

**ahamildude:** HTANK

* * *

_12:51_

 

**rubenMD:** ALEXANDER HAMILTON

**rubenMD:** DONDE ESTAS

**ahamildude:** wh

**rubenMD:**  You disappeared, are you okay? Did you have to throw up?

**ahamildude:** nah i was jsut doing a haircut

**rubenMD:** At one in the morning?

**rubenMD:** Wait did you say haircut

**ahamildude:** ye

**rubenMD:** you're cutting your hair?????

**ahamildude:** ye

**rubenMD:** WHAT THE HELL

* * *

_1:32_

 

**epa.nessa:** Hey where are you, I'm taking you home

**ahamildude:** whyyyyy

**ahamildude:** hte party is just stragingggg

**epa.nessa:** It started four hours ago, dude

**epa.nessa:** Can you even walk?

**ahamildude:** ye a 

**epa.nessa:** Whats your address?

**ahamildude:** uuuuuuuuuuuuh

**epa.nessa:** Eh, you can take my couch

**epa.nessa:** Just don't throw up on anything

**ahamildude:** suurue thing

* * *

**Sunday**

 

**ahamildude:** okay i read the chats and im just more confused. is sonny okay??

**rubenMD:** I'll explain in the main with Usnavi in a bit, but yeah Sonny's thing worked out as far as I know

**ahamildude:** did something else really bad happen?

**rubenMD:** Nah, just a lot of crazy unexpected things honestly

**ahamildude:** did i fuck up something

**ahamildude:**  fuck, i promised navi that i wouldnt

**rubenMD:** I wouldn't say you did a bad, honestly

**rubenMD:** You actually did a good thing

**rubenMD:** But it kind of spiraled

**rubenMD:** If anyone messed up it was definitely me

**ahamildude:** wdym???

**ahamildude:** that's so cryptic

**ahamildude:** oh wait i found another chat i havent read

**ahamildude:** wtf, apparently i talked to nina?

**rubenMD:** We know

**ahamildude:** ????

**rubenMD:** Just read it and it'll make more sense 

* * *

**Saturday**

_10:30_

 

**ahamildude:** HEY NINA WHAT'S A GOOD KRAOKE SOGN

**NinaRos:**  Anything with Alejandra Guzmán!

**ahamildude:** THANKS

**ahamildude:** shame u didnt maek it to hte party

**NinaRos:** I know! I really wanted to go but if I had then I wouldn't be able to go to D.C. later

**ahamildude:** ur in masshcatus right

**NinaRos:** *Massachusetts, but yes

**ahamildude:** u shoukd come and then fly from ny to dc!!

**NinaRos:** Can't afford that kind of thing, unfortunately

**ahamildude:**  i got u cvoerd!! i aslo have to go to d.c. soon so u cn fly here tonihgt and then ill get u a seat on a plnae to dc

**NinaRos:** I couldn't ask you to do that

**ahamildude:** come on!! evervyone wnats u here!! and its rlly no probvlem!

**ahamildude:** flhgits to Ny from masschuggers are less expjnesive than flights to dc

**NinaRos:** Well, yeah, but I don't know

**NinaRos:** Besides, I wouldn't even arrive to the party on time

**ahamildude:** HTE FLIHGT FROM GATE TO GATE IS ONLY 55 MINS OF COURSE U CAN

**ahamildude:** ebven if u dknt then u can still hnag out wiht everyone for a few days!!

**ahamildude:** LIVE A LITTLE!

**NinaRos:** Hey you know what

**NinaRos:** I think I might

**ahamildude:** FKUC YEA

**NinaRos:** I'm actually doing this oh my god

**NinaRos:** You better not take back that flight thing

**ahamildude:** seE U IN AN HJOUR!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ooooh nina was here. plot twist.  
> \- how did that fan break?? hmmmmmmmm  
> \- pls ignore me plugging some of my fave spanish singers into the fic. bless Joaquin Sabina.  
> \- like comment and subscribble


	3. Ruben's messages (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rubenMD: The fan is broken  
> usnavy: how did it break?  
> rubenMD: I shoved Benny into it  
> usnavy: alright the box of tools is somewhere near th  
> usnavy: WAIT WHAT
> 
> Or, Ruben's night is unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR: sensory overload/panic attack  
> \- i had this one written for a while but had to revise it for continuity errors lmao  
> \- why do i do this to these boys!!! idk!!  
> \- please don't hesitate to ask me stuff if anything's confusing!! ik it's a lot aaah

**Sunday**

**hamildude:** O H

**hamildude:** I REMEMBER SOME THINGS NOW

**hamildude:** @usnavy @usnavy @usnavy

**rubenMD:** He's busy, but I think he'll be back in like 5 minutes

**hamildude:** CAN'T YOU START FILLING ME IN AT LEAST

**hamildude:** ALMOST NOTHING MAKES SENSE

**hamildude:** HOW DO U EXPECT ME TO UNDERSTAND FOUR HOURS OF TIME THROUGH TEXT CONVOS

**rubenMD:** Lighten up, no one died

**hamildude:** oh is THAT what youre aiming for??

**hamildude:** thats a pretty low bar

**rubenMD:** Last night was emotionally exhausting, honestly

**hamildude:** i mean, at least go "no one got hurt"

**rubenMD:** Uh

**rubenMD:** About that

**hamildude:** "no one got hurt physically"?

**rubenMD:** Uuuh

**hamildude:** "no one got in a fight"??

**rubenMD:** U u u u h

**hamildude:** WHAT THE FUCK

**rubenMD:** if it makes you feel better, you didn't cause any of those to happen

**rubenMD:** You were just kinda being loud in the background

**hamildude:** sounds like something id do

**usnavy:** alex! you're not dead!

**hamildude:** im still alive and still very confused

**hamildude:** where even are you guys?

**rubenMD:** I'm almost at Vanessa's to pick you up

**hamildude:** where did u two spend the night tho

**usnavy:** sorry im texting slow, one hand typing is hard

**rubenMD:** I spent last night at the apartment, so did Navi. Sonny went to Pete's

**hamildude:** @usnavy why are u texting with one hand?

**usnavy:** you really don't remember last night, damn

**rubenMD:** He's a blackout drunk, apparently

**usnavy:** just like you!

**rubenMD:** Don't call me out like this

**rubenMD:** The awards dinner afterparty is reason I stay away from tequila

**hamildude:** G U Y S

**hamildude:** CAN YOU BLEASE EXPLAIN

**hamildude:** all i know is that apparently nina showed up

**hamildude:** which was kinda my fault

**rubenMD:**  "Kinda"

**hamildude:** and ruben said apparently someone got in a fight and got hurt

**usnavy:** oh yeah, that

**usnavy:** it was actually two separate events

**rubenMD:** @hamildude I'm outside

**hamildude:** omw

**rubenMD:** Don't forget to thank Vanessa for carrying your drunk ass home

**hamildude:** she left a note that reads "had to deal with bs from last night, dont throw up in my apartment or i'll kill you"

**usnavy:** sounds like her

**hamildude:** NOW UPDATE ME. PLEASE.

**hamildude:** what were you guys even doing when i made the terrible decision of cutting my hair??

**usnavy:** yoU CUT YOUR HAIR??¿?

**usnavy:** Q U E

**hamildude:** THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE ME PERMISSION TO "GO WILD"

**usnavy:** I WAS OTHERWISE O C C U P I E D

**rubenMD:** Guy s

**rubenMD:** I really don't have the energy for this so early in the morning

**usnavy:**  sorry, ruben

**rubenMD:** Alright Alex, we'll update you on some stuff

* * *

**Saturday**

_9:34_

**rubenMD:** Save meeee

**rubenMD:** Dancing is exhausting and my lungs are gonna collapse

**usnavy:** just sit down dude haha

**rubenMD:** Fi n e

**rubenMD:** Dude

**usnavy:**  what?

**rubenMD:** Benny's at my table

**usnavy:** nice!! you two can get to bond a little more :D

**rubenMD:** Question

**usnavy:** answer :P

**rubenMD:** How do we bond when he hates me?

**usnavy:** what are you talking about??

**rubenMD:** Ever since he showed up he's either ignored me or talked really curtly to me

**usnavy:** i haven't noticed that?? it doesn't sound like him

**rubenMD:** You've been pretty busy with the party and stuff

**usnavy:** i mean, look, you two are some of my closest friends

**usnavy:** and i'm sure that he's either just nervous or you're so nervous you think he's acting like that

**usnavy:** can you try and get along with him, porfa? pretty please?

**rubenMD:** I mean

**rubenMD:** Yeah I can give it a shot

**usnavy:** thank you!!

**rubenMD:** Carla's also there so that makes it easier

**usnavy:** oh yeah! what do you think of her so far?

**rubenMD:** She's really nice! A bit oblivious but in a nice way

**usnavy:** she's basically daniela's counter, tbh

**rubenMD:** You're using acronyms now???

**usnavy:** how do you do fellow kids

**usnavy:** ¿que onda chavos?

**rubenMD:** I'm older than you, Usnavi

* * *

_10:49_

**sonnysideup:** RUBEN

**sonnysideup:** MIERDA

**sonnysideup:** MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA

**rubenMD:** Sonny, calm down, where did you go?

**sonnysideup:** TO THE BATHROOM LIKE I SAID

**sonnysideup:** THIS WAS NOT WHAT I WANTED OR PLANNED

**rubenMD:** Okay, breathe, respira

**rubenMD:** She might not have heard?

**sonnysideup:** CAMILA HAS VERY GOOD HEARING

**sonnysideup:** SHI T

**rubenMD:** I mean

**rubenMD:** Maybe you can say "boyfriend" is now modern slang for a really close homie

**sonnysideup:** hm that could work

**sonnysideup:** oh who am i kidding no it wont

**sonnysideup:** u g h

**sonnysideup:** youre still at the table right? hows she reacting?

**rubenMD:** She looks mostly surprised

**rubenMD:** I honestly can't tell if it's good or bad

**rubenMD:** And Pete is worried about you so he's going to you right now

**sonnysideup:**  hhhhhhhh

**rubenMD:** Is there anything I can do to help?

**sonnysideup:** i need a council

**sonnysideup:** like, ppl that can help me figure out what tf to do

**sonnysideup:** brb 

* * *

_10:51_

_sonnysideup has added pete, hamildude, Damniela, NinaRos, rubenMD to the chat_

 

_sonnysideup has named the chat "incog(ay)nito"_

 

**sonnysideup:** there is a problem ladies and gents

**Damniela:** What's up?

**pete:**  ms. Rosario was asking sonny a lot of questions and he slipped and said "boyfriend"

**hamildude:** whyat is happeign

**sonnysideup:** he literally just explained dude

**sonnysideup:** i added u four cause ruben saw it happen, i kno nina knows her mom well, dani has helped out with these situations before, and alex is very bi so he must have experience with this

**pete:** @NinaRos pls help us

**hamildude:** loool shesg not gnna answer for a while, trusyt me

**sonnysideup:** nvm ur too wasted to help for now

 

_sonnysideup has removed hamildude from the chat_

 

**rubenMD:** I apologise on his behalf

**sonnysideup:**  no worries, his impression of the president and Jefferson are actually v entertaining

**Damniela:** How's the situation going @rubenMD

**rubenMD:** She looks surprised still, hasn't really been focusing on the convo since

**rubenMD:** It doesn't look like a bad reaction exactly, but I can't be sure

**pete:** what do you wanna do, sonny?

**sonnysideup:** hhhhhhhh

**Damniela:** I'm sorry chamaco, but you dont exactly have time for "hhhh"s

**pete:** i dont mind coming out, honestly

**pete:** of all the things my parents could shit at me for this isnt one of em

**pete:** tbh theyd probably be glad im dating someone that can get me out of the house lmao

**sonnysideup:** i dont know

**sonnysideup:** almost everyone has been supportive but like

**sonnysideup:** the fact that nina is bi but hasnt told her mom is what concerns me

**Damniela:** That's for a whole other set of reasons, believe me

**Damniela:** I know Camila and Kevin, if you calmly let her know about the situation and don't make a big deal out of it it'll be just fine

**sonnysideup:** promise?

**Damniela:** Te lo juro

**sonnysideup:** alright

**sonnysideup:** @pete you good to go?

**pete:** yea man, lets do this

**rubenMD:** You want me to give you guys privacy or stay around?

**sonnysideup:** nah, stick around, otherwise it feels like too much of a big deal

**sonnysideup:** hey u kno if this goes well then coming out as trans will be easy peasy lol

**sonnysideup:** wait

**sonnysideup:** u guys didnt know that yet did u

**Damniela:** Have you met me? I know everything about everyone

**rubenMD:** Nope, but I don't mind

**sonnysideup:** okay gr8! thank u guys

**sonnysideup:** @NinaRos u were of no help whatsoever but thanks too i guess lol

**Damniela:** Good luck boys! 

* * *

_11:43_

**usnavy:** ruben ruben ruben!

**usnavy:** what do you think of nina?

**rubenMD:** She's great

**usnavy:** i know right!! i have no idea what alex did to get her here but i don't even care

**usnavy:** can't believe he called her "power bisexual" to her face

**rubenMD:** Yeah haha

**usnavy:** what's wrong?

**usnavy:** you seem off

**rubenMD:** It's nothing

**usnavy:** ruben

**rubenMD:** Don't worry about it Navi, it's fine

**usnavy:** ruben

**rubenMD:** ...

**rubenMD:** The party is a lot

**usnavy:** a lot of people?

**rubenMD:** No just, a lot

**rubenMD:** I just, there's a lot of people yeah but the sounds are a lot there's the music and also people talking but talking really loud and there's the glasses and shit clinking together with the liquid sloshing around and it's loud and it's just a lot it's too much

**rubenMD:** I'm sorry, fuck

**rubenMD:** It usually doesn't get this bad

**rubenMD:** I was trying to ignore it because it's Sonny's birthday and I don't want to make a scene and ruin everything

**usnavy:** hey hey, respira

**usnavy:** you should've told me earlier man, but i'm glad you're telling me now

**usnavy:** you can isolate yourself in the bathroom for a while if you want, it might be less noisy?

**rubenMD:** Someone's in there and they haven't come out

**usnavy:** hmm, gimme a sec.

**usnavy:** it's too late to take a walk now, and i don't want you getting hurt

**rubenMD:** I'm sorry

**usnavy:** no no i'm not complaining!! overall i'm not great with uh, plans and stuff, so i just need a sec to think

**usnavy:** is the fan loud?

**rubenMD:** What?

**usnavy:** the fan, next to the presents. is it loud like the other stuff?

**rubenMD:** It's less worse

**usnavy:** okay, can you hang in there while i try to find a quiet spot for you?

**rubenMD:** Yeah

**usnavy:** okay, hang tight, if anything happens you can just let me know through here

**rubenMD:** Thank you

**usnavy:** it's no problem, man

**rubenMD:** I just feel bad, it's always you and alex helping me with my bullshit. You deserve better.

**usnavy:** what, no!! i don't want "better" or anything else, you and alex are as good as it gets in my opinion

**usnavy:** and you've helped me with my shit too, even if you don't realize it

**usnavy:** like, the plants you set up in the apartment? lo maximo, i love them! but you know what was the best?

**usnavy:** when i told you that abuela loved sunflowers and not even the next day, but in just a couple of hours you had already gotten one. she would've loved it

**usnavy:** and remember that time (this is really embarassing to remember) that you saw me crying because i couldn't figure out how to organize the bodega's rent for the next month? you sat down with me for like a whole hour patiently explaining it even though it was just simple math and anyone else would've called me dumb

**usnavy:** there's so many other things like that that you didn't even realize meant the world to me, ruben. for real.

**usnavy:** on another note i still havent found a quiet place but you can just go back to the apartment no problem, sonny will understand

**usnavy:** ruben?

**usnavy:** hey uh could you please answer wey? i kinda spilled out my heart to you like 2 minutes ago

**rubenMD:** The fan is broken

**usnavy:** oh what? madres, i'll see if i can get kevin to fix it, im on my way back

**usnavy:** how did it break?

**rubenMD:** I shoved Benny into it

**usnavy:** alright the box of tools is somewhere near th

**usnavy:** WAIT WHAT

**rubenMD:** Long story

**usnavy:** that's not exactly gonna cut it!! dude

**usnavy:** ruben??

**rubenMD:** Hey it's Nina, I borrowed his phone

**rubenMD:** No one got hurt, no need for a med kit

**usnavy:** can you tell me what the hell happened??

**rubenMD:** How far are you from here even?

**usnavy:** i panicked when i saw ruben's message and started running in a random direction so now i'm kinda lost, but i'll get there

**rubenMD:** Well, he went up to Ruben in a burst of I don't even know what and said "So what are you up to Rubes?" and scared him enough that Ruben instinctively turned around and pushed Benny away from him, which happened to be in the direction of the fan

**usnavy:** did he call him "rubes"?

**rubenMD:** Yeah, I guess it was a sort of improv nickname

**usnavy:** shit

**usnavy:** almost there, where are they?

**rubenMD:** Benny's next to me looking very confused and Ruben's in the bathroom

**rubenMD:** What's wrong with the nickname "Rubes" though?

**usnavy:** just, don't call him that. a lot of bad stuff associated with that name. i should've told the others beforehand but i was so wrapped up with the party i didn't even think about it

**rubenMD:** Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. Honestly Benny kind of deserved a little shove

**rubenMD:** I mean he's been kinda weird about Ruben for a while, and as we both know our boy Benicio is not the best with his emotions

**usnavy:** unfortunately

**usnavy:** do you know why he's acting like that?? ruben said so earlier but i didn't think too much of it

**rubenMD:** My guess? Jealousy

**rubenMD:** Friend-jealousy, to be more specific

**rubenMD:** Like, Benny moved away a while ago and now he sees you move in with a guy after knowing him for a month and do nothing but talk wonders about him. I can see where he's coming from. Doesn't excuse his asshole move though.

**usnavy:** i didn't even think of that

**rubenMD:** I'm not surprised

**usnavy:** am i that oblivious??

**rubenMD:** Yes

**rubenMD:** Honestly if it weren't for Vanessa I'd think you were into this Ruben dude

**usnavy:** what???

**rubenMD:** I'm on Ruben's phone man, I can see the chat history

**rubenMD:** It's sweet, don't get me wrong. And he genuinely looks like a great guy

**usnavy:** he is

**usnavy:** FINALLY okay i'll be there in like 2 

* * *

_12:01_

**rubenMD:** Got my phone back

**usnavy:** i'm right in front of you man, i can see that haha

**usnavy:** how you doing?? are things still a lot?

**rubenMD:** I'm good

**rubenMD:** Nina got me a pen and notebook so that helped me calm down

**rubenMD:** And you should have someone give Alex some water before he dies of a hangover tomorrow

**usnavy:** my god esa cruda lo va a matar

**usnavy:** i sent carla to take care of that already though

**rubenMD:** I'm sorry I'm forcing you to text instead of talking like a normal person

**usnavy:** you're not forcing me to do anything

**rubenMD:** You know you can talk out loud right?

**usnavy:** well where's the fun in that? :P

**usnavy:** honestly my voice needs a rest from the freestyle with benny earlier

**rubenMD:** You were really getting into it, I was impressed

**usnavy:** thank you!

**rubenMD:** Speaking of, don't you wanna check up on Benny?

**usnavy:**  I know Nina's taking care of him. I'll talk to him tomorrow about all this

**rubenMD:** And Vanessa?

**usnavy:** she's catching up with carla and daniela right now

**rubenMD:** What about Sonny? It's his birthday after all

**usnavy:** *borth

**usnavy:** well technically it's sunday, so not anymore

**usnavy:** and i've been learning to give him his space, actually

**usnavy:** i willingly let him stay over at pete's tonight

**rubenMD:** Oh my god what

**usnavy:** i told him to use the box i gave him a while ago and he just glared at me hahaha

**rubenMD:** Who are you and what have you done to Usnavi?

**usnavy:** what can i say, i'm a changed man ~

**usnavy:** ay there's a chuckle!! you have a great smile :D

**usnavy:** OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU CRYING QUE HICE IM SORRY

**rubenMD:** No no it's fine, don't panic

**rubenMD:** I just scrolled up to see what you wrote earlier

**usnavy:** oh, that

**usnavy:** haha well, it's not a big deal or anything hahahah a

**usnavy:** just a casual thing to tell you, cause we're friends and thats a supportive thing that friends do on occassion sometimes yea it's no biggie

**rubenMD:**  Thank you

**rubenMD:** For everything

**usnavy:** can i hug you?

**rubenMD:** Not right now but thank you for the sentiment

**usnavy:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- kudos to you if u catch the lowkey newsies reference  
> \- SONNY. IS. TRANS. AND. GAY.  
> \- i know benny seems like an asshole but!! his behavior be clarified later in the story no worries! i love my guy Benicio, i wouldnt 2d him like that  
> \- usnavi just wants everyone to get along :(  
> \- still have no idea how many chapters this'll be, maybe 6 ish? there's still Ruben's messages (Part 2), usnavi's messages, and something to wrap it up, but idk if usnavi's section will also be two parted so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Ruben's messages (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rubenMD: Did Sonny just leave his own birthday party  
> epa.nessa: Probably  
> Damniela: Eh who cares, there's still some Jose Cuervo left  
> chili.domini.cu.rican: TEQUILAAAAAA
> 
> Or, more stuff goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- trigger warnings may be spoilers so skip these intro notes if you want!  
> \- srry updates are so sl o w but im trying my best i swear  
> \- more usnavi and alex next chapter i promise, here they're basically just mentioned in passing  
> \- but also more vanessa!! i love her  
> \- TW// blood, being emotionally drained, mentions of sensory overload

_ 12:52 _

**rubenMD:** elizA YOUR HUSBAND CUT HIS HAIR

**rubenMD:** Oops capslock

**bestofliza:** WHAT

**bestofliza:**  W H A T

**bestofliza:** I leave him in New York and one week in he's already losing his mind

**rubenMD:** You left New York?

**bestofliza:** Had to go back for the kids.

**rubenMD:** And the other s/o's?

**bestofliza:** John had a business trip in South Carolina and Maria went with him for appearances

**rubenMD:** So you're telling me Alex has been unsupervised for multiple days?

**bestofliza:** Yep

**rubenMD:** That explains things

**bestofliza:** SEND A PICTURE I NEED TO BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE HIM

 

_rubenMD has sent a photo_

 

**bestofliza:** Dear lord

**bestofliza:** How wasted is he

**rubenMD:** I don't think there's a numerical way to measure that at this point

* * *

_ 1:13 _

**rubenMD:** Hey guys

**rubenMD:** Did Sonny just leave his own birthday party

**epa.nessa:** Probably

**Damniela:** Eh who cares, there's still some Jose Cuervo left

**chili.domini.cu.rican:** TEQUILAAAAAA

**dispatchyo:** Nice, save some for me!

**Nina.Ros:** Guys who broke their glass?

**Nina.Ros:** Come and clean it up, don't be lazy

**chili.domini.cu.rican:** Wasn't me! :v

**rubenMD:** Me neither

**Damniela:** Nina what are you talking about, we're using plastic cups

**dispatchyo:** ^^^

**Nina.Ros:** Well there's broken glass here on the floor of the kitchen so, someone's gotta clean it

**Nina.Ros:** One of you even spilled a bit of their vampiro drink too, apparently

**Camila.R:** All of you, get off your phones! Vayan a convivir, dios mio

**Camila.R:** You can clean it up, Nina

**Nina.Ros:** But I'm the guest, that's not fair!

**Damniela:** Camila said it, so it's law

**Camila.R:** Your dad says you have to clean it, too

**Nina.Ros:** Ugh fine

**sonnysideup:** to answer rubens earlier question, yes. yes i did.

**sonnysideup:** i rlly did enjoy the party tho!! thank u all for coming and for ninas surprise visit

**sonnysideup:** especially @usnavy thanks for being chill during this whole thing

**sonnysideup:** even when alex started crying while singing star spangled banner

**rubenMD:** Please tell me someone took a picture of that omg

**Nina.Ros:** I have a video

**rubenMD:** B l e s s you Nina

**Damniela:** @dispatchyo we ran out of booze

**dispatchyo:** Nooooooo

**Damniela:** We'd go get more but literally everyone except Kevin has been drinking

**rubenMD:** I haven't either

**chili.domini.cu.rican:** COULD YOU GET MORE PRETTY PLEASE :3

**rubenMD:** Yeah sure, I'll head over to José's liquor store, but you guys owe me

**sonnysideup:**  You go do that sweetie, we'll have it covered!

**rubenMD:** Someone just keep an eye on Alex, I think I saw him using helium balloons to make his voice high pitched earlier

**Damniela:** Will do

* * *

_1:15_

**epa.nessa:** RUBEN

**epa.nessa:** COME TO THE BATHROOM

**epa.nessa:** THE ONE INSIDE

**epa.nessa:** THERES AN EMERGENCY WE NEED YOU

**rubenMD:** Slow down, what happened?

**epa.nessa:** Before I tell you, promise you won't insist to go to the hospital unless someone is straight up about to die. 

**rubenMD:** What the fuck??

**epa.nessa:** PROMISE

**rubenMD:** Yeah I promise okay

**rubenMD:** What's going on?

**epa.nessa:** Navi cut his hand with a mug by accident and he's bleeding

**epa.nessa:** I put a towel around it but I dont know what to do next

**epa.nessa:** And I know youre not a doctor but youve workmed in a hosptial so you have a better idea than me of what to do righit??

**epa.nessa:** Im kidna panicking he's still bleeding

**rubenMD:** Okay Vanessa, I'm gonna need you to take deep breaths first, okay?

**rubenMD:** Just take a deep breath. We'll figure this out.

**epa.nessa:** okay

**rubenMD:** I can't get to where you guys are right now, but I'll be there as soon as I can

**rubenMD:** So just calm down, okay? I'm right here to help you

**epa.nessa:** okay, thank you

**rubenMD:** Does he look pale?

**epa.nessa:** A little, yeah

**epa.nessa:** He looks more calmed down now that i told hijm that you here helpign out

**rubenMD:** Okay, use your index and middle finger to press lightly against his carotid artery, it's the big vein on his neck. Can you feel his pulse? Try to compare it to yours

**epa.nessa:** Yeah, it feels normal

**rubenMD:** Okay, that's good! See, no reason to stress out

**rubenMD:** Did you wash the wound before wrapping it in the towel?

**epa.nessa:** No, i was just trying to stop the bleeding asap

**rubenMD:** Don't worry, just find another towel that's clean and put it on top of the one that's already around his hands

**rubenMD:** How long ago did he start bleeding?

**epa.nessa:** like 5 minutes ago?

**rubenMD:** Okay. Tell him to put pressure on it real quick and wash your hands, then continue to apply pressure

**rubenMD:** Has the bleeding stopped?

**epa.nessa:** I think so

**rubenMD:** How big is the cut?

 

_epa.nessa has sent a photo_

 

**rubenMD:** Alright, he won't need stitches then

**rubenMD:** I'm already on my way back with everything we need

**rubenMD:** Use warm water and soap to start cleaning the cuts

**rubenMD:** there's no shards in them, right?

**epa.nessa:** No

**rubenMD:** Almost there

**rubenMD:** You're doing great, Vanessa

**rubenMD:** Ask him if it feels numb

**epa.nessa:** He says and i quote "duele hasta la reverenda chingada madre"

**epa.nessa:** So i'm taking that as not numb

**rubenMD:** That's actually a good sign, if it hurts that means he doesn't need a doctor

**rubenMD:** Wait does he have a tetanus shot?

**epa.nessa:** Took one two years ago

**rubenMD:** Okay, we're in the clear

**rubenMD:** I'll clean and wrap up when I get there

**epa.nessa:** Thank you so much, Ruben

**epa.nessa:** I don't know what I would've done without you

**rubenMD:** It's no problem

**epa.nessa:** I mean it, Ruben

**epa.nessa:** Thank you

**epa.nessa:** Oh my god he actually fell asleep I can't believe him

**rubenMD:** Hahaha it's okay, it makes sense that he'd be tired

**rubenMD:**  Let him rest for a bit

**epa.nessa:**  Alright

**epa.nessa:** He looks so cute I can't believe this dork

**rubenMD:** Why thank you

**epa.nessa:** What?

**epa.nessa:** Oh yeah I guess I'm technically complimenting you and alex when I say that lmao

**rubenMD:** Haha

**rubenMD:** Hey, Vanessa?

**epa.nessa:** Hm?

**rubenMD:** How did Usnavi cut his hand?

**epa.nessa:** I told you, he cut it on a broken mug

**rubenMD:** Yeah but did he like drop it or something?

**epa.nessa:** He broke it

**epa.nessa:** It's an old mug

**rubenMD:** You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to, I'm just worried.

**epa.nessa:** Nah it's okay

**epa.nessa:** It's just been a tough day for him

**epa.nessa:** Organizing most of the party things was draining him

**epa.nessa:** Navi's always kinda struggled with that kind of stuff

**epa.nessa:** And he can get easily frustrated when stuff like that piles up

**epa.nessa:** So we left the party for a few minutes and while he was drinking some water he started to get very itchy and accidentally slammed the mug down on the counter, so it broke and cut his left hand

**rubenMD:** What do you mean he got "itchy"?

**epa.nessa:** He starts fidgeting and gets all restless, kind of how some people get hyper with coffee

**rubenMD:** Oh, okay

**rubenMD:** By the way uh, I'm not quite talking yet, so I'm sorry if I show up and I'm all quiet and creepy

**epa.nessa:** You're not creepy

**rubenMD:** Well, whatever, you know what I mean

**epa.nessa:** You're not creepy! We established this already, you're cute

**rubenMD:** Oh my go d

**epa.nessa:** Estas guapo, deal with it

**rubenMD:** I'm jusT GONNA GO FIND THE BATHROOM DOOR NOW

**epa.nessa:** mhmm

**rubenMD:** C e a s e 

* * *

_1:29_

**epa.nessa:** Yo we should probably find Alex and get him home

**rubenMD:** Shit, you're right. I can go get him, you stay with Navi

**epa.nessa:** Nah, I'll find Alex. If anything "medical" comes up with Usnavi you can take care of it

**epa.nessa:** I can stop by wherever he lives before i head home no problem, and I don't want to drag Usnavi all the way to my apartment.

**rubenMD:** I don't know,,

**epa.nessa:** It's fine dude, trust me

**rubenMD:** Alright

**rubenMD:** Anything happens let me know, okay?

**epa.nessa:** Same goes for you

**rubenMD:** Where's everyone else gonna head to?

**epa.nessa:** Camila and Kevin are prolly gonna make Nina stay with them at least tonight because it's late

**epa.nessa:** And Kevin would rather have an aneurysm before letting her daughter stay in a hotel with a boy

**rubenMD:** Lol

**epa.nessa:** Piragua Guy left a while ago, so did Sonny and Pete. Daniela and Carla are either gonna crash a club or keep drinking here for half an hour before taking a cab, so they'll be okay

**rubenMD:** Guess the birthday party's over

**rubenMD:** Also does no one seriously know Piragua Guy's name?

**epa.nessa:** It's been a mystery ever since I can remember

**rubenMD:** Dang

**rubenMD:** By the way, make sure to drink lots of water before going to sleep! Helps avoid any hangover

**epa.nessa:** Thanks haha

**epa.nessa:** Y'know I was about to say you were the chillest one at the party before I remembered the fan fight dilemma

**rubenMD:** Is that what you're all calling it?

**epa.nessa:** Yup

**epa.nessa:** You talked to Benny since?

**rubenMD:** Well I haven't talked, period

**rubenMD:** But uh, no

**rubenMD:** I'm really embarassed to be honest

**epa.nessa:** I mean, all I know about what happened is that he came up to you all angry and you shoved him off in self defense

**rubenMD:** I mean, he didn't even touch me or anything, so I don't think that counts as self defense

**rubenMD:** And in hindsight he actually didn't look angry or threatening, just loud and maybe cocky?

**epa.nessa:** Sounds more like Benny tbh

**epa.nessa:** Wait, so how come you ended up pushing him then?

**rubenMD:** Well uh, if you must know

**rubenMD:** I was already closing in on sensory overload beforehand from the party

**rubenMD:** I didn't see him coming up, I just heard his voice behind me suddenly

**rubenMD:** And he called me by an old nickname so I thought he was someone else. My fight or flight kicked in, I guess

**rubenMD:** It was dumb

**epa.nessa:** That's not dumb, shut up

**epa.nessa:** When people call me by my first and middle name I get on hyper defensive

**epa.nessa:** Shitty people can ruin good names

**epa.nessa:** So you're not the only one

**rubenMD:** Oh

**epa.nessa:** And for what it's worth, if Benny had known the name thing he never would've used it against you, he's not that kind of guy

**epa.nessa:** He still needs to apologize, obviously

**epa.nessa:** But just so you know that

**rubenMD:** Yeah, I know there's probably more to the story than I know

**rubenMD:** But I'll deal with that tomorrow. Tonight has been enough of an emotional wreck

**epa.nessa:** Tell me about it

**epa.nessa:** Godspeed, dude. I'll talk to you boys tomorrow :P

**epa.nessa:** And if you ever get into that overly sensory thing again you can let me know and I'll do my best to help out

**rubenMD:** It's sensory overload, and it doesn't happen too much to me, thankfully. I can usually feel it building up and I stim to calm down

**rubenMD:** But thank you, I really appreciate it

**epa.nessa:** I mean you saved Usnavi's life so I kinda owe you

**rubenMD:** "Kinda"

**epa.nessa:** Shut up you know what I mean

**epa.nessa:** You're a really good guy or whatever

**rubenMD:** ... Thank you. I mean it.

**epa.nessa:** Yeah yeah, go take care of our bodega boy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i love autistic, occassionally non-verbal ruben. bless him.  
> \- i also love adhd usnavi. bless him.  
> \- and i love vanessa "i don't know how to feelings" olivo garcía  
> \- LET RUBEN AND VANESSA BOND 2K18  
> \- advice on the cut hand thing is from webmd pls dont trust this fic as a source of medical advice  
> \- btw i dont think ive mentioned this but if you want translations of anything in spanish from the fic lemme know! google translate may not pick up on it sometimes bc sometimes i use more coloquial terms but i want this to be accessible!


	5. Usnavi's messages (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dispatchyo: Dude I think your government friend is making a shitty statue with the plastic cups  
> usnavy: i already told Camila and Kevin to get more plastic cups to replace those  
> dispatchyo: Okay but why is he doing that  
> usnavy: sonny and pete's influence  
> dispatchyo: Oooh that explains it
> 
> Or, Usnavi tries to manage everything (and he has some questions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- OKAY GOOD NEWS, i've finished writing this fic, all that's left is actually uploading it whoOPS  
> \- are y'all ready,,,, for this mess  
> \- honestly, this is what happens when i dont organize myself. this was supposed to be sonny centric and look where we are. im so sorry sonny, u deserve better than this  
> \- and again sorry i havent been uploading, end of the quarter is near and i have almost no free time  
> \- hey on another note im gonna be a legal adult in two days yay

**Sunday**

**hamildude:** okay so lemme get this straight

**hamildude:** i invited nina to the party

**hamildude:** sonny accidentally came out at one point

**hamildude:** then benny was an asshole and ruben punched him

**rubenMD:** THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID, ALEX

**rubenMD:** It was a misunderstanding

**usnavy:** and benny has good intentions

**usnavy:** but yeah then ruben punched him

**rubenMD:** IT WAS JUST A SHOVE

**hamildude:** yeah into a fAN

**rubenMD:** I hate you both

**hamildude:** and then usnavi cut his hand on a mug

**hamildude:**  by the way, usnavi

**hamildude:** WHAT THE FUCK

**hamildude:** TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF

**hamildude:** AND DONT CUT YOUR HAND ON STUFF

**usnavy:** dude it's fine

**hamildude:** NO IT IS NOT """FINE"""

**hamildude:** I WANNA PUNCH WHATEVER HURT YOU BUT I CANT CAUSE THE MUG IS ALREADY BROKEN AND I CANT PUNCH YOU

**hamildude:** CAUSE THEN ID BE HURTING YOU AND THEN ID HAVE TO PUNCH MYSELF, WHICH DOESNT REALLY WORK OUT FOR ANYONE

**hamildude:** SO NOW IM FILLED WITH UNBRIDLED RAGE

**hamildude:** AND NOTHING TO PUNCH

**usnavy:** it's kinda sweet how upset you're getting about this even if it's unecessary

**usnavy:** but seriously alex, i'm okay now!

**usnavy:** also maybe find something else to punch

**hamildude:** im gonna punch benny

**usnavy:** NO

**hamildude:** IM GETTING MIXED SIGNALS HERE

**rubenMD:** Please don't actually hate on Benny?

**rubenMD:** You only have my side of the story anyway

**usnavy:** Also if anyone was the asshole last night it was me

**rubenMD:** ??

**hamildude:** well how the fuck am i supposed to know the ~other side of the story~

**usnavy:** i can fill you in, just gimme a few minutes to catch up to you guys

**usnavy:** im checking up on nina atm

**hamildude:** fiiine

**hamildude:** say hi to the power bisexual from me

**usnavy:** okay, but im not ever gonna actually call her that like you did

**hamildude:** ??

**rubenMD:** Oh yeah, you called Nina "power bisexual" to her face

**hamildude:** jdncbdvbshc

**hamildude:** never let me drink alcohol again

**usnavy:** if we could stop you, we would, buddy

**usnavy:** she was very amused though

**usnavy:** kevin misheard you and thought you said "power bilingual" thank god

**hamildude:** wait

**hamildude:** why was burrowski there?

**rubenMD:**  Not secret service guy Kevin, Nina's dad Kevin Rosario

**hamildude:** w h y are there two kevins

**hamildude:** this is so confusing

**hamildude:** also Rosario sounds familiar

**rubenMD:**  That's literally Nina's last name, of course it sounds familiar

**hamildude:** oh my bad lmao

**usnavy:** on my way to you guys

* * *

**Saturday**

_8:13 pm_

**dispatchyo:** Que onda usnavi!

**usnavy:** saludos, benicio!

**dispatchyo:**  Hey man traffic's better than I thought so I'll be there sooner than I thought!

**usnavy:** NO PARE, SIGUE SIGUE

**dispatchyo:** Need anything before I get there?

**usnavy:** the three of us just finished setting up so we're good!

**dispatchyo:** Wait, who arrived early?

**usnavy:** no one, it's just ruben, sonny, and me

**dispatchyo:** Oh, right

**dispatchyo:** I'll see you soon dude

**usnavy:** yup!

* * *

_10:59_

**usnavy:** SONNY

**usnavy:** W H E R E ARE. THE CUPS.

**sonnysideup:** whyd u assume i did something with em?

**usnavy:** BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO SOMETHING TO THEM

**sonnysideup:** okay so ham-man, pete, and me maaay have tried to make a statue of liberty with plastic cups

**usnavy:** i'll ask camila or kevin to get some more

**sonnysideup:** ooh

**usnavy:** ? what is it

**sonnysideup:** yea btw

**sonnysideup:** camila and kevin kno im gay now

**usnavy:**  WHAT

**usnavy:** hey i mean i'm proud of you and everything don't get me wrong! but i thought you didn't wanna tell them?

**sonnysideup:** kinda happened on accident

**usnavy:** did she see you sent pete a message that said "you dtf bro"?

**sonnysideup:** will you e v e r let that go

**usnavy:** no

**usnavy:** so wait, how did she react? it can be a touchy subject for them

**usnavy:** no matter what they said remember some people aren't good with that stuff, and that it shouldn't affect you

**sonnysideup:** she was super chill about it?? and actually she was not suprised?

**sonnysideup:** kev didnt see it coming but just patted me on the back and said it was cool

**usnavy:** wait seriously?

**usnavy:** wait what do you mean she wasn't surprised?

**sonnysideup:** she said "yeah, i figured you were, chamaco"

**usnavy:** huh

**sonnysideup:** ?? whats up, youre not telling me something

**sonnysideup:** why did u think she was gonna react bad-bad?

**sonnysideup:** i mean nina hasnt told her yet so there was no way to know

**usnavy:** im gonna go get the cups

**sonnysideup:** dude WTF

**sonnysideup:** porque me bateas

**usnavy:** i'm not ignoring you sonny, i just have to get the cups

**sonnysideup:** fine, be an ass

**usnavy:** heyyy :(

**usnavy:** look, i'll tell you sometime okay? but i need to clarify some things first

**usnavy:** i don't wanna say something like a chismoso and then turn out to be wrong

**sonnysideup:** ok thats fair

**usnavy:** damnit, i'm sorry i was acting dickish

**usnavy:** look, how about i make it up to you?

**usnavy:** you can stay at pete's tonight, if his parents let you

**sonnysideup:** lmaoooo

**usnavy:** what?

**sonnysideup:** good one

**usnavy:** you're a legal adult now, and i trust pete to keep you safe

**sonnysideup:**  shit, for real?? whomstdve are you and what have you done to usnavi

**usnavy:** what is "whomstdve"????

**sonnysideup:** nvm

**sonnysideup:** but holy shit hey thank you man

**sonnysideup:** pls dont tell my mom

**usnavy:** i won't, on one condition

**sonnysideup:** yea man, shoot

**usnavy:**  just in case, you have to use your gift

**sonnysideup:** ?? wdym

**sonnysideup:** *what do you mean, i kno ur bad with acronyms

**usnavy:** it means you should really take that box of condoms i gave you

**sonnysideup:** iM

**sonnysideup:** FFJDFFHKSD

**sonnysideup:** fuck u

**sonnysideup:** but also thank u, this is a great birthday gift

**sonnysideup:** but we will never speak of this

**usnavy:** ;)

**sonnysideup:** u put that winky face right back where it came from, old man

**usnavy:** ... i'm 27

* * *

_11:16_

**dispatchyo:** Dude I think your government friend is making a shitty statue with the plastic cups

**usnavy:** i already told Camila and Kevin to get more plastic cups to replace those

**dispatchyo:** Okay but why is he doing that

**usnavy:** sonny and pete's influence

**dispatchyo:** Oooh that explains it

**dispatchyo:** Also we're allowed to be switching tables right?

**usnavy:** yeah, why'd you ask?

**dispatchyo:** Just wondering

**usnavy:** okay!

* * *

_11:27_

**epa.nessa:** Why is the barrio group chat so dead

**sonnysideup:** this is literally the first message youve sent on here in three months

**epa.nessa:** Shut up birthday boy

**usnavy:** *borth

**sonnysideup:** legend has it that anytime you write out the word "birthday" usnavi is gonna correct it to "borth" for no fucking reason

**usnavy:** shush

**Damniela:** Why are you guys using the barrio group chat rather than the birthday chat one?

**usnavy:** *borth

**epa.nessa:** idk

**dispatchyo:**  No offense but this one's better Lol

**Nina.Ros:** HI GUYS

**chili.domini.cu.rican:**  Is Nina typing in all caps? :O!

**epa.nessa:** What's up nina!

**sonnysideup:** dude u totally ignored my emergency gc wtf

**usnavy:** what emergency group chat?

**sonnysideup:** u actually know what "gc" stands for?

**pete:**  hes evolving

**Nina.Ros:** SORRY SONNY MY PHONE WAS ON AIRPLANE MODE

**Damniela:**  Why?

**Nina.Ros:** REASONS

**Nina.Ros:** BY THE WAY I NEED SOMEONE TO PICK ME UP FROM JFK AIRPORT

**dispatchyo:** WHAT??

**Nina.Ros:** YEAH

**dispatchyo:** W H A T

**Nina.Ros:**  YEAH!!!

**Damniela:** ¡¡NO ME DIGA!! ¡Ay que felicidad me das, cosita!

**sonnysideup:** WHY DIDNT U TELL US WTF

**Nina.Ros:** I CHOSE TO LITERALLY LIKE AN HOUR ISH AGO

**Nina.Ros:** Alex is very persuasive

**usnavy:**  alex? as in shitfaced-to-death alex?

**dispatchyo:** Ooooooooh that explains his messages

**dispatchyo:** ALSO I CAN COME GET YOU

**Nina.Ros:** No it's okay I got a cab already!! Where in the barrio are you guys?

**Damniela:** In front of Linda's Panuchos

**chili.domini.cu.rican:** EEEEEEE im so excited nina!! (/°o°)/ *~;°

**usnavy:** you're gonna get to meet ruben!! i'd include alex in that but he's not in a state to hang out with at the moment

**dispatchyo:** Woo

**Nina.Ros:** BTW don't tell my parents yet, I wanna surprise them!

**epa.nessa:** lips are sealed! 

* * *

_11:28_

**usnavy:**  hey nina, before you get here i gotta ask something

**usnavy:** oh wait first i gotta tell you something and then you tell me your thing which i'm gonna ask

**usnavy:** it's an okay thing which leads into the question for that other thing which is an "i don't know" kind of thing

**Nina.Ros:** I'm so confused

**usnavy:** sonny came out to your parents (by accident) and they were really cool about it

**Nina.Ros:** Oh! Well I'm glad that all worked out

**Nina.Ros:** I've been thinking about telling them I'm bi but haven't had the time

**Nina.Ros:** Which I assume was your question

**usnavy:** no, but that's good to know! i'm just confused

**Nina.Ros:**  About what?

**usnavy:** hhh okay this is gonna open up a lot of drama probably, but

**usnavy:** actually this is probably a terrible idea!! forget i said anything!

**Nina.Ros:** Dude

**usnavy:** um

**usnavy:** so

**usnavy:** what happened with Lincoln?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ooooooooh dang!  
> \- yep this is gonna happen. lincoln is a thing in this ficverse bc we all deserve our gay latino musician  
> \- i dont remember who commented that they wanted to see alex calling nina power bisexual but here u go  
> \- on that note i love writing aggressively protective alex plS  
> \- like comment and subscribble


	6. Usnavi's messages (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> usnavy: you don't like ruben, do you?  
> dispatchyo: Well I'm surprised it took you so long to put it together but then again you're pretty oblivious  
> usnavy: everyone keeps saying that!
> 
> Or, Usnavi continues to try managing everything (and he needs some help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hi am back and i feel so blessed by last chapter's comments. i love u all sm  
> \- also i just realized i could've had this chapter and the last one merged but im one Dramatic Bitch and wanted the lincoln cliffhanger  
> \- someone pls help usnavi i swear

_11:29_

**Nina.Ros:** Oh

**usnavy:** i know it's a whole can of worms but there's stuff that isn't adding up??

**usnavy:** i know he came out to your parents and less than a week later he had left the barrio

**usnavy:** i made the obvious connection there but i dunno maybe they changed their views??

**Nina.Ros:** Okay let me summarize real quick

**Nina.Ros:** My parents aren't and never have been homophobic. And they didn't kick him out.

**Nina.Ros:** He ran away

**Nina.Ros:** Only Benny and my parents know what I'm about to tell you, and I'm not saying you can't tell people but just be discreet about it

**usnavy:** yeah of course

**Nina.Ros:** Lincoln had a big crush on Benny, there was an awkward fallout between them, and around that same time my brother wanted to pursue music so he ran off to chase his dreams and (we assume) to avoid Benny

**usnavy:** NO. ME. DIGA.

**usnavy:** holy shit

**usnavy:** benny???

**usnavy:** the straightest dude i have ever met??

**Nina.Ros:** Yeah I know

**Nina.Ros:** We thought Lincoln would come back eventually, but we haven't heard of him since. No phonecalls or anything

**usnavy:** shit

**usnavy:** i'm not gonna lie, that sounds like an asshole move

**Nina.Ros:** I mean, yeah

**Nina.Ros:** But I see where he's coming from

**Nina.Ros:** When I first dropped out of Harvard there was a gap of a few months where I didn't talk to my parents

**Nina.Ros:** Or well, I would talk to them when they called me, but I felt so ashamed that I couldn't bring myself to come to them for help

**Nina.Ros:** And I think he feels the same

**Nina.Ros:** The only difference is that my parents had my number, and they don't have his

**Nina.Ros:** We don't even know if he's still in NY

**Nina.Ros:** Ah, sorry I'm rambling

**Nina.Ros:** I hope that clears up things a little

**Nina.Ros:** shit sorry i didn't mean to bring you down with all of this

**Nina.Ros:** i don't want your visit to be bad

**Nina.Ros:** Really, it's okay Navi

**Nina.Ros:** I'll see you all soon

**usnavy:**  okay

* * *

_12:07_

**epa.nessa:** dude is everything okay with ruben in the bathroom?

**usnavy:** yea we're good

**usnavy:** he's crying but he says it's happy crying

**epa.nessa:**  Okay, text me if you need anything cariño

**usnavy:** i will

**epa.nessa:** i love you

**usnavy:**  me too <3

* * *

_ 12:18 _

**usnavy:** hey dude, don't stress about the ruben thing. by the way, he feels very bad about it and we can talk it out tomorrow so i can explain

**dispatchyo:** I mean, sure

**dispatchyo:** Benefit of the doubt I guess

**usnavy:** you don't like ruben, do you?

**dispatchyo:** Well I'm surprised it took you so long to put it together but then again you're pretty oblivious

**usnavy:** everyone keeps saying that!

**usnavy:** but why?? ruben is like, the chillest dude ever, and he's really nice!

**dispatchyo:** The chillest dude ever shoved me after a simple "hello"?

**dispatchyo:** Seems legit

**usnavy:** okay fine, then just tell me, what do you have against him??

**usnavy:** are you, like, jealous of him? because he's my friend?

**dispatchyo:** What?? No, I'm not jealous of him

**dispatchyo:**  I mean... okay look

**dispatchyo:** Navi, you're very openhearted and generous, and like I said you're oblivious

**dispatchyo:** This guy casually strolls into your life, happens to have financial struggles right when you're befriending him, and moves in with you after knowing you a MONTH

**dispatchyo:**  Look, everyone says he's great and I'm sure they're right, but just looking at it from an outside perspective...

**dispatchyo:** It kinda feels like he's taking advantage of you

**usnavy:** JAJAJAJAJA

**usnavy:** ay dios

**usnavy:** okay actually thanks for making me chuckle because i needed that

**dispatchyo:** I'm serious

**usnavy:** and you're also wrong

**usnavy:** he's not the kind of person to do that, especially after what he's been through. bad past.

**usnavy:** look, it'll make more sense when we talk it out tomorrow, right now i'm swamped with the party

**dispatchyo:** Okay but, isn't it kinda convenient that he has a tragic backstory to excuse his behavior?

**usnavy:** theres nothing in his behavior that needs to be excused

**dispatchyo:** Dude he PUSHED ME into a fan, you're saying that's normal?

**dispatchyo:** Look, clearly the guy has issues, and I'm not saying he's inherently bad. But I don't want you to get hurt while helping him

**usnavy:** shut up

**dispatchyo:** Oh that's mature

**usnavy:** he's also helped me you know, it's not a one sided street

**usnavy:** he's been a really good friend

**dispatchyo:** I'm also trying to be a good friend, that's why I'm telling you this

**dispatchyo:** Navi, I wanna trust you on this, so you can tell me everything tomorrow, but I'm just keeping it real with you.

**dispatchyo:** I care about you, so I don't want to see you getting hurt

**usnavy:** fine

* * *

_1:09_

**epa.nessa:** hey navi, nina's recording alexander crying while he sings the american anthem should i allow this

**usnavy:** yeah sure

**epa.nessa:**  alright lmao

**epa.nessa:** oh and we miiight run out of alcohol soon, should i go get more?

**usnavy:** okay

**epa.nessa:** what happened? 

**usnavy:** im fine

**epa.nessa:**  didn't say you werent but also i can tell thats a lie

**usnavy:**  i fucked up

**epa.nessa:** what do you mean?

**usnavy:** i'm useless

**epa.nessa:** woah woah slow down, WHAT? you are not!

**usnavy:** and the party is a disaster and i havent been avble to orgfanize anything and i snapped at bejnny for no fucking reason

**usnavy:** because im a dubmass and i cnat get anything right and i let the whole fan shovign thing happen

**usnavy:** not to mention i made nina feel likje shit when shge was gonna visit because im an asshole hjust cause i ws curious about lincoln

**epa.nessa:** okay we need to chill the "Usnavi is the worst" vibes because it's bs

**epa.nessa:** you know what bs is, usnavi??

**epa.nessa:** say it

**epa.nessa:** or type it, i dunno

**usnavy:** ... bullshit?

**epa.nessa:** yup!! lets go with it point by point

**epa.nessa:** especially because i dunno what you meant by half of what you said tbh

**epa.nessa:** the party is not a disaster! everyone's having a great time and i know organizing it must've taken a lot of effort

**epa.nessa:** i dunno what you snapped at benny with/for but you guys are really good friends. things might be heated now but you'll figure it out

**epa.nessa:** and on that note, the fan thing is in no way your fault?? wtf

**usnavy:** i got distracted and wasnt here for when it hgappened and if i wasbt such an oblivious pendejo i wojuldve noticed somethign was wrong instdead of lettring it blow up

**epa.nessa:** wait is this because of that comment i made yesterday?

**epa.nessa:** i didn't mean it like that

**usnavy:** yea but its fucking true isnrt it, even benny said it

**epa.nessa:**  usnavi, just breathe

**usnavy:** oh yea thanks for reminding i was totally just holding my breath this whole time

**epa.nessa:** usnavi??

**usnavy:** fuck no that sounded reallyb psassive agreedsive its just fuck fuck FUCK

**usnavy:** im goign to the kithen so i dont bother anytone

**epa.nessa:** hold on im coming with you

**epa.nessa:** i'm not leaving you alone like this

**epa.nessa:** are you getting, like, itchy?

**usnavy:** creo?? maybe?

**epa.nessa:** yeah okay i'm def. going after you

**usnavy:** gracias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- aaand we all know what happens in the kitchen  
> \- benny: jealous? i ain jealous, i can take on this fella, whatever!  
> \- alex has gotten almost no screentime im sorry boi. he just gets offscreen references to him doing drunk bullshit  
> \- THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS GOING UP SOON!


	7. ya viene amaneciendo (ya la luz del día nos dio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- finally im finishing this one sfhdj  
> \- it's hard to tell when the next installment will be up, i'll be relatively busy during spring break and then school's a whole thing. but at least i know what comes next now, so it should be less of a shitshow lmao  
> \- if anything was still confusing pls lemme kno and i'll answer!! i kno this isn't my best planned installment  
> \- and BTW! i headcanon usnavi as adhd but if my portrayal of that is innaccurate/ableist blease call me out on it!!

**Sunday**

**epa.nessa:** yo naviii

**epa.nessa:** i put ruben in charge of u

**epa.nessa:** if you died, im gonna kill him

**usnavy:** estoy vivo

**epa.nessa:** sweet

**epa.nessa:**  okay um. about last night.

**epa.nessa:** i see you typing and it BETTER NOT BE "im sorry"

**usnavy:** ¿lo siento?

**epa.nessa:** shut up, wiseguy

**epa.nessa:** okay just. gimme a sec to write out emotion things correctly

**epa.nessa:** you know im bad at this

**epa.nessa:** alright. so. i'm not sure what went down last night? not entirely at least, theres probably un chingo of different versions and stories and shit

**epa.nessa:** but i'm mad at you because you let yourself get like this

**epa.nessa:**  i get the itchy thing, i do! or at least i think i do. but you need to take more care of yourself usnavi

**epa.nessa:** you were so upset yesterday you sliced your fucking hand open

**usnavy:** ... by accident

**epa.nessa:** does it LOOK like i GIVE A SHIT if it was accidental?

**epa.nessa:** i know you love to give and give but man, if you let people take everything, you won't have anything left for yourself, much less others

**epa.nessa:** which means it's fucking dumb to give and exhaust yourself like that so dont be a hypocrite

**epa.nessa:** because i care about you or whatever and i want you to be happy and safe and not stressing out so much or cutting your fucking hand like an idiot

**epa.nessa:** got it??

**usnavy:** got it

**epa.nessa:** okay on a scale of usnavi-before-dating-me to camila, how good did i do emotions

**usnavy:** you did vanessa

**epa.nessa:**  goddammit, i was aiming for a nina at least

**usnavy:** it's perfect

**epa.nessa:** by the way, NO WORKING TODAY and NO WORKING HARD until your hand heals, GOT IT??

**epa.nessa:** if a single person from the heights tells me they saw you carrying boxes today i will walk down there myself and flip my shit, cabron

**usnavy:** .....

**usnavy:**  okay f i n e

**usnavy:** sonny should be there by now anyway

**epa.nessa:** thank you

**usnavy:** i'm with the guys, by the way, they say hello

**epa.nessa:** say hi back!

**epa.nessa:** oh um, another thing

**epa.nessa:** last night you said nina finally told you about lincoln?

**usnavy:** yeah

**usnavy:** wait how did YOU know?? she said only her parents and benny knew

**epa.nessa:** oh sweetie, daniela got a hold of it very quickly

**usnavy:** fair

**usnavy:** wait why didn't benny ever tell ME if dani told YOU

**epa.nessa:** i dunno

**epa.nessa:** have you talked to him anyway??

**usnavy:** i was about to

**usnavy:** but i currently have the confidence of a walnut asi que i don't think i can see him face-to-face

**epa.nessa:** dont put walnuts down like that, let them prosper

**usnavy:** what do i do??

**epa.nessa:** i mean can't you just. i dunno.

**epa.nessa:** text him?

**usnavy:** oh yeah!! thank you

**epa.nessa:** youre hopeless

**usnavy:** hopeless without you ;)

**epa.nessa:** shhhhhhh

* * *

**usnavy:** hey ruben

**rubenMD:** What's up?

**usnavy:** i'm gonna talk to benny right now, how much are you comfortable with me telling him?

**rubenMD:** Just the basics of why that nickname is kinda off-limits

**usnavy:** okay, no problem!

**usnavy:** i'm just gonna check up on sonny first

* * *

**usnavy:** curfew's up, you better be at the bodega by now

 

_sonnysideup has sent a photo_

 

**sonnysideup:** look at me, being responsible and shit

**sonnysideup:**  the few ppl that have showed up are hungover as fuck, we're selling a looot of coffee rn

**sonnysideup:** its the best gift

**usnavy:** alright haha

**usnavy:** did you have fun last night?

**sonnysideup:** okay dude, i kno you gave me the greenlight for me to do stuff w/ pete but it doesnt mean im gonna be sharing the deets

**sonnysideup:** i dont kiss and tell

**usnavy:** I MEANT THE PARTY

**usnavy:** OH MY GOD

**sonnysideup:** YOU DIDNT FUCKING CLARIFY THAT

**usnavy:** I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE WITH PETE

**sonnysideup:** I DONT WANT YOU TO KNOW ABOUT MY SEXUAL LIFE P E R I O D

**usnavy:** CAN WE CHANGE THE TOPIC PLEASE

**sonnysideup:** Y E A H

**sonnysideup:** the party was really fun honestly, thank you

**sonnysideup:** did anything happen after i left?

**usnavy:** uh

**usnavy:** long story

**usnavy:** i'll tell you later

**sonnysideup:** like that other thing last night u were avoiding?

**usnavy:** oh yea i can tell you that

**usnavy:** do you remember lincoln at all?

**sonnysideup:** u mean ninas gay bro that had a crush on benny and ran away to be a musician?

**usnavy:** wait you KNEW all of that?

**sonnysideup:** uh yea dude p much everyone knows

**usnavy:** nina's under the impression that only a handful of people know

**sonnysideup:**  yeah but dani found out

**usnavy:** yeah fair

**usnavy:** anyway, have fun at the bodega. vanessa's forcing me to take a day off

**sonnysideup:** why?

**usnavy:** cause of my hand

**sonnysideup:** ? what happened to ur hand

**usnavy:** i cut it on a mug last night

**sonnysideup:** shit dude r u ok???

**usnavy:** yea, typing is just a slow process, but i'm good!

**sonnysideup:** aight, just be careful dude

**sonnysideup:**  also, pete says to say "hello" to you

**usnavy:** i don't want to see the name "pete" until my eyes are bleached from that mental image you gave me

**sonnysideup:** im a legal adulttho so u cant judge me

**usnavy:** OKAY ADIOS LETS NEVER SPEAK OF THIS A G A I N

**usnavy:** I'M JUST GONNA GO TALK TO BENNY NOW

**sonnysideup:** aight, later lmao

* * *

**usnavy:** que onda benicio

**dispatchyo:** Saludos, usnavi

**usnavy:** okay, standard greeting outta the way

**usnavy:** we need to talk

**dispatchyo:** Okay

**dispatchyo:** ...?

**dispatchyo:** Great talk, dude

**usnavy:** i'm very very sorry about last night i know i was being a dick and maybe overly defensive i just don't know how to handle two of the people i care the most about not liking each other but i should've handled it better

**dispatchyo:** Woah okay Navi have some chill maybe

**dispatchyo:** I forgive you, it's okay

**usnavy:**  ¿espera qué?

**dispatchyo:** I could tell that by then you were getting overloaded with stuff, I kinda chose a bad time to bring it up

**usnavy:**  oh

**usnavy:** hey uh, the whole fan thing didn't hurt too much did it?

**dispatchyo:** Nah, that Rubes guy doesn't have much manhandling power honestly

**usnavy:** yeah about that

**usnavy:** so, i know you've been wondering why he reacted like that

**usnavy:** the "Rubes" nickname brings up a looot of bad stuff for him

**dispatchyo:**  How come?

**usnavy:** it's very personal, so i can't really tell you the whole thing

**usnavy:** but some abusive douchebag called him that a lot

**usnavy:** and ruben was kinda already overwhelmed at the party, so when he heard a guy call him that nickname behind him...

**dispatchyo:** Oooh

**dispatchyo:** Yeah I mean I wouldn't expect you to throw me his entire life story

**dispatchyo:** But I got it, that nickname is a no-no

**usnavy:** and look, i meant what i said

**usnavy:** he's a really great guy with good intentions and a good heart, and he's helped me out a lot, like alex

**usnavy:** and you said the whole "tragic backstory" thing was convenient but now im gonna be real with you benny, that's a dick thing to say

**usnavy:** i know for a fact it's real, and you can't go around victim blaming and shit

**dispatchyo:** No man I wasn't about victim blaming! It's just that there are some people that fake a sob story for empathy, and I don't know this guy

**usnavy:** so it's not victim blaming to assume the victim of something abusive is lying for attention?

**dispatchyo:** Okay actually I see your point now, sorry for being a dick

**usnavy:** hey man, all of us are dicks occasionally

**dispatchyo:** But yeah, I'm gonna trust you on this, and I'll actually be friendly to Ruben if I see him again

**dispatchyo:** That is, if he ever wants to see me again

**usnavy:** i don't know, but i think he might, eventually. don't worry about it

**usnavy:** also, another thing

**usnavy:** nina told me about what happened with lincoln

**dispatchyo:** Oh, that

**dispatchyo:**  I'm surprised it hadn't gotten around to you with Daniela

**usnavy:** honestly same

**usnavy:** but dude, lincoln had a crush on you??

**dispatchyo:** Yeah man it was wild. Especially cause I had a crush on Nina even then, so it felt like I was starring in a telenovela

**usnavy:** oh my god

**dispatchyo:** But I do feel bad about what happened. I tried to let him down gently but, I dunno. I was young, I probably said something wrong

**dispatchyo:** Like, we haven't seen him in years man. It feels so unreal.

**usnavy:**  yeah i get what you mean

**usnavy:** but also whY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME

**dispatchyo:** YOU'RE USING CAPSLOCK THAT MEANS YOU'RE MAD

**usnavy:** SÍ WEY, QUE PUTAS

**dispatchyo:** OKAY SORRY I was just really embarassed about it

**dispatchyo:** And (yes I know it's dumb, but I was younger) I thought if I told you, you'd assume I was gay

**dispatchyo:** Not that there'd be anything bad about it if I WAS but I knew it wasn't me

**usnavy:** ??? dude

**usnavy:** you're basically the token straight guy in the barrio

**dispatchyo:** Yeah true

**usnavy:** but i'm glad we talked this out 

**dispatchyo:** Same, honestly

**dispatchyo:** And, if I'm being completely honest, you had a point last night

**dispatchyo:** I guess... a tiny teensy small miniscule part of me MIGHT maybe be jealous of this guy

**usnavy:** called it

**dispatchyo:** Callate

**dispatchyo:** But yeah, I know it's dumb, and I did mean it when I said i was worried about you

**dispatchyo:** It's just hard seeing your childhood friend get along so quickly with some other dude when you leave

**usnavy:** yeah man, i get it, and i'm sorry if i ever dismissed you or made you feel like you were less of a friend to me

**usnavy:** at the end of the day, no matter who i'm friends with, you're always my best bro

**dispatchyo:** You're also my best bro, dude

* * *

**hamildude:** hello i just looked over to usnavi's phone and they are so gay

**hamildude:** "youre my best bro, dude,,,,,"

**rubenMD:** Lmao

**usnavy:**  CAN YOU JUST LET US HAVE A   M O M E N T

**hamildude:** i mean we're all huddled together at this cafe typing on our phones

**hamildude:**  and im bored

**hamildude:** and im still grieving the loss of my beautiful hair

**hamildude:** so no

**rubenMD:** What are you guys even talking about? If it's not too personal

**usnavy:** eh I might as well tell you because daniela knows so that means everyone knows

**usnavy:** nina has a brother, who apparently had a crush on benny during the time benny had a crush on nina

**usnavy:** so that was a whole thing

**rubenMD:** Oh that? Yeah Carla told me a few days ago

**usnavy:** wHY am i always the last one to learn about things??

**hamildude:** hey i didnt know yet! so theres that

**hamildude:** and holy shit that sounds like an episode of El Gran Hotel or some other intense telenovela

**usnavy:** yeah that's what benny said

**usnavy:** but anyways, the guy came out during this time and after about a week he left and we haven't seen him since

**usnavy:** i had assumed his parents didn't approve but he just ran away because of the whole drama, it seems. and to be a musician.

**hamildude:** true gay culture is running away from your problems

**usnavy:** isn't that kind of homophobic?

**rubenMD:** It's an lgbt inside joke, if you will

**hamildude:** oh you've caught me, the homophobe with a boyfriend

**usnavy:** but yeah, that's the whole lincoln situation

**hamildude:** his name is lincoln?

**usnavy:** yep

**hamildude:** lincoln rosario?

**usnavy:** yes?

**usnavy:** why do you ask?

**hamildude:**  oooooooh

**hamildude:** ooooooooooooooooooooooh

**hamildude:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

**hamildude:** hey, so here's a funny thing

**hamildude:** guess who's younger sister in law lives with lincoln rosario

**rubenMD:** What??

**usnavy:** WHAT?

**hamildude:** yeah, lincoln is peggy's roomate apparently

**usnavy:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- >:3c  
> \- this whole fic may have been a hot mess but the only notes i had established for it were 1) usnavi angst 2) alexander gets his hair cut and 3) lincoln reveal  
> \- vanessa dealing with emotions is Me  
> \- sorry if benny was too ooc, but watching The Club scene i think we can all agree he has slightly jealous tendencies lmao. i will attempt to mend things w/ him and ruben tho  
> \- you will see peggy and lincoln in the next installment, and that is a PROMISE  
> \- on another note i just finished rewatching ITH and i love camila, imma give her more love in the next one

**Author's Note:**

> \- HE FINALLY DID IT Y'ALL. NO MORE HAMILOCKS. i told someone in the comments once that alex would only cut his hair if he lost a bet or got insanely drunk, and now here we are  
> \- there are many turns ahead bc im a dramatic bihh >:3c  
> \- FOR SOME REASON i made a side blog for Writing Stuff which will be mainly me ranting about being a bad writer and maybe headcanons. u can [follow me](https://sunnysideflop.tumblr.com/) there if u want lmao  
> \- BLESS ALL OF YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT AAAAAAAH  
> \- on another note i got to see hamilton (and newsies) live irl and i cried both times what a time to be alive


End file.
